Well, there was that one time
by MehWars
Summary: My take on the line from PP3. Beca gets used to Chloe being a stage 5 clinger, naughtiness ensues.


"Chloe, move over. You're hogging the bed and the blanket." Beca tried pushing the red-head over to her own side, which ended in failure. This was a nightly occurrence since they moved into their apartment. Somehow, Amy had scored her own bed, and Chloe and Beca shared the pullout couch.

Chloe grunted, and released some of the blanket, but not before scooting closer to the grumpy source of heat. Beca grunted at the sudden invasion of her personal space, she really didn't know why she was surprised, nearly every morning she woke up with Chloe tangled against her. "Why are you like this?" Beca asked herself.

"Because I love you." Chloe said softly.

Beca didn't know if the red-head was awake or lucid enough to know what she just said, but the even breathing told her she didn't. Beca gave in and pulled the red-head closer to her, kissing the top of the older woman's head softly. "I love you, too, nerd." Beca placed another kiss on the red hair, trying to settle back to sleep.

Beca was finally falling back to sleep when she felt soft kisses to her chest. "Chloe, what the fuck are you doing, weirdo?" Beca asked pushing the ginger away trying to look at her.

"Loving you." Chloe leaned over the music producer and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Dude, what the hell?" Beca abruptly rolled away from the red-head and tried to control her breathing and the rising blush to her chest and cheeks. Even though it was barely more than a soft peck on the lips, Beca was amazed at the feeling of a soft pair of lips against hers….

"Can you just not think for one moment and just feel?" Chloe reached towards the brunette and tangled her fingers in the soft brown hair. Pulling Beca towards her, she placed another kiss to her lips. This time, she felt the producer relax a little, so, Chloe took it as a sign to continue. Chloe rolled back on top of the brunette and deepened the kiss causing Beca to moan in response.

Both women reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, chests heaving for air. "Where did that come from, Chlo?" Beca leaned her forehead against the other woman's. Trying to settle her breathing down to a dull roar.

"I told you. I love you. We spend night after night here in bed together, how long can you sleep next to someone you love before you act on it?" Chloe asked rolling off the younger woman, laying on her back with their arms touching.

"I don't know, dude. I know you said your biggest regret was not experimenting more in college, but I don't want to be your little test, Chloe. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something stupid like that." Beca sighed, turning on to her side to face Chloe.

"Who said I was experimenting, Beca? I don't take what I said lightly, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't, either." Chloe rolled away from Beca, trying to will the imminent tears from falling.

"Chloe, come on, that's not fair! You can't blame me for jumping to conclusions and assuming that's what was happening. I know you don't take stuff lightly, which is why I even thought it plausible in the first place." Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair, resting it on her shoulder, trying to get her to roll back over. "Chloe, will you please just look at me?"

Chloe sighed and rolled over. Tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to hid the hurt Beca caused. "I would never use you as an experiment. You mean too much to me." Chloe sighed, looking down at her hands between the two of them.

Beca grabbed the older woman's hands and brought them up to her lips. Kissing them slowly. "Come here, you weirdo. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Beca rolled the pair over, carefully sliding a leg between the red-heads.

Chloe pulled the producer closer by her hair, bringing their lips together, all of the sadness and hesitation was now gone, replaced by pure desire. Both women moaned into the kiss, pulling back for air, Chloe used the leverage she had by holding Beca in place by her hair, to place bites and kisses along the producer's throat. Beca moaned deeply at the first bite, involuntarily rolling her hips into the ginger, looking for any kind of friction she could find against the growing wetness between her legs. Chloe moaned in return, slipping her hands underneath Beca's tank top. Sitting up, Beca straddled her lap.

"Fuck, Chlo. That feels so good." Beca moaned as the red-head continued placing kisses to her neck and collarbone. Hands firmly cupping her breasts. Both women were silently thankful there wasn't another barrier between them. Beca roughly grabbed Chloe's shorter hair when the older woman sucked a nipple into her mouth. Chloe moved her hands to the hem of the offending piece of clothing, causing Beca to whimper at the loss of contact. Quickly removing the shirt, Chloe brought the other nipple to her mouth, eliciting a deep, almost feral moan from the producer.

"You feel so good, baby. I can't wait to taste you…. Will you let me taste you, Beca? Will you let me make you cum? Will you let me make you scream my name as you cum on my face?" Chloe hoped she wasn't pushing the dirty talk too much, but Beca kissed her hungrily in return.

"Yes, baby. Please. I need to feel you." Beca ripped the older woman's shirt off and slid her hand down her toned stomach as she took a nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck, Becs. Your mouth feels so good against me. I can't wait till your hot little mouth is sucking my pussy." Chloe laced her hands into the producer's hair, almost positive if Beca kept with her ministrations, she would cum long before the young woman even laid a finger to her most sensitive parts.

Beca moaned and sucked on the opposite nipple for a moment before laying the older woman down. Beca kissed her passionately, reveling in the feel of their tongues against each other. Chloe moaned into the kiss, hands grabbing the back of her neck to deepen the kiss before slowly pushing the producer down to where she needed her mouth the most.

Beca didn't need much encouragement, quickly catching on. She trailed kisses from the red-heads lips to her jaw. Nibbling on her earlobe, Beca kissed the small part between the jaw and the sensitive lobe before continuing to place kisses to the older woman's neck and collarbone. Reaching the red-heads breasts, Beca slowly teased each nipple. Tracing her tongue against one, as her finger traced the other. Chloe arched her back into the touch of Beca's torturous teasing. Beca kissed down the toned stomach, stopping to appreciate each hip before leaving faint teeth marks in each. Beca looked up to see if the older woman wanted to continue, and Chloe nodded her head softly. "Please touch me, baby. I need you so badly."

Beca smiled at the pet name and started to slowly remove Chloe's sleep shorts down her legs. Beca decided it best for both their sanity if she stopped teasing the older woman. Chloe parted her legs to make room as the brunette settled on her stomach between the older woman's legs. Licking her lips at the sight before her, Beca was at a loss for words. Never in her life had she wanted someone as much as she wanted the woman laying above her. Beca reached her left hand towards the drenched folds, teasing the protruding bud ever so slightly. Above her, Chloe's breath hitched sharply, back arching.

Beca closed the distance and took a slow lick along Chloe's small slit causing the older woman to firmly grab the producers hair before moaning Beca's name.

Hearing her name moaned, Beca focused her energy on hearing that breathy moan repeatedly. Beca pushed her index finger into the red-head, making the older woman moan deeply as she arched her back yet again. Beca pulled her finger out and replaced it with two. Alternating between licking the older woman's clit, and biting and sucking on it, Beca was having an increasingly hard time keeping the older woman in place. Beca held the ginger down with her left hand while quickening her pace inside the older woman. Chloe couldn't contain the moans even if she wanted to, the pleasure Beca was bringing her was something she had only dreamed of.

Beca could feel Chloe's walls start to tighten around her fingers. Knowing the older woman was close, she sucked her clit deep into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue at the same time.

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to cum!" Chloe screamed, followed by Beca's name and numerous swear words, before her convulsing settled to wear the producer could safely remove her fingers without causing either of them harm.

Beca pulled the exhausted woman into her arms, kissing her damp forehead. Although Beca had a raging ache between her legs, she had never felt more sated in her life. Seeing her best friend, turned lover, come undone because of her, was the most arousing thing Beca had ever witnessed.

Chloe's breathing was slowly evening out when the producer pulled her more snuggly against her. Chloe's head was resting over Beca's left breast, and she was taken aback by the way her heartbeat sounded under her ear. Chloe couldn't remember a time they'd ever cuddled in this position. They almost always ended up spooning. At the very least, their legs would be entwined, or an arm would be across the others. Regardless of how the women slept, they always gravitated towards each other.

Chloe sucked the nipple into her mouth, causing the producer to moan and to arch into her mouth. "Fuck, Chlo. I'm not going to last long. I've never been so fucking turned on in my entire life." Beca ran her hands through the red tresses.

Chloe released the nipple with a loud pop."Is that so? Well, I'll just have to see for myself." The red-head wasted no time heading to the producers pussy. Chloe removed her panties quickly, and ran her tongue through Beca's folds, stopping just shy of her clit. "Well, aren't we soaked, Mitchell."

Chloe teased Beca's opening with her right hand. Slipping two fingers inside, Beca gasped, digging her nails into the older woman, making her moan. Chloe sucked the sensitive bud between her lips, gently letting her teeth graze it. Beca continued to dig her nails into the older woman's back, turning the red-head on even more. Beca could feel her walls start to tighten around her best friends fingers, Chloe noticed as well. Chloe curved her fingers upwards and swirled her tongue around the producer's clit making her come undone. The brunette moaned Chloe's name and pulled her up for a rough kiss as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Chloe laid back on to Beca's chest like she had been minutes earlier, listening to the rapid heartbeat beneath her ear.

"Sleep, baby. We can talk about this tomorrow, I promise. There's no way I'd walk away from you knowing how hard you make me cum." Beca teased Chloe, pulling her chin up to place a languid kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad it only takes an orgasm to keep you around, Mitchell." Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette again, snuggling deeper into the embrace.

"Of course not, I've been hopelessly in love with you for years Chloe Beale. I'll be damned if I let you slip away." Beca tightened her grip on the older woman, hoping to solidify her statement.

"Well, I suppose we can be in agreement on that, baby." Chloe smiled against the younger woman, happy to finally be in the arms of the person she loved more than singing itself.


End file.
